


Murdoc's Birthday Surprise

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: Lilac has no idea what to get Murdoc for his birthday, so she decides to give him what he claims to love the most: her.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Murdoc's Birthday Surprise

It was a warm summer night. The crickets were chirping and and the moon shone bright through the sheer curtains of Murdoc and Lilac’s bedroom. The two lovebirds were watching Love Island and relaxing under the Egyptian silk sheets. The couple had spent the whole day going from place to place for Murdoc’s birthday. Everybody got him a gift, even 2D made an attempt by giving him a cool seashell he found at the beach earlier that day. However, Lilac hasn’t really given him a “physical” gift. Of course, she felt awful about it, but they were celebrities and could buy anything they wanted. They practically had everything they wanted. When she would ask Murdoc about what he wanted he would always say to her, “Oh, love. You don’t need to get me anything. You’re the best gift any man could ask for.” This flattered Lilac, but it didn’t help her at all.

As the two watched tv, Lilac got an idea. If he wanted the the perfect gift, then he was going to get it. “Murdy, I think I left my phone in the kitchen. Do you think you could grab it for me?” Lilac asked as she looked around for her “lost” phone. “Of course, my darling.” He said as he got up and went to the kitchen. As soon as Murdoc left the room, Lilac quickly shut the door, turned off the tv, and undressed as she laid on the bed and waited for her husband to return.

Moments later, Murdoc came back to the bedroom empty handed. “I’m sorry, love. I couldn’t-“ Murdoc said before following with his eyes a trail of clothes from the door to the bed to find his beautiful wife on their bed waiting for him. “Happy birthday, my love.” Lilac said seductively. Murdoc immediately started to undress and well…you can guess what happened after that.

The night was full of passion, love, and loud moaning. Murdoc and Lilac went at it all night. The other band members probably didn’t get a wink of sleep that night. Lilac and Murdoc were resting under the sheets, disheveled and sweaty from all of the action. Lilac rested her head on Murdoc’s chest as he petted her damp and disheveled pink hair. “Did you enjoy your birthday, my love?” She asked him. “Love, every birthday with you is the best birthday.” He whispered. Lilac giggled as Murdoc kissed the top of her head. “I love you.” She whispered. “I love you more.” Murdoc whispered back before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
